A Marine's Home
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: Jaune Arc, a man who was believed to be dead, has returned from the grave in an unexpected state. Can the School help this Marine find his place once again or will he fall victim to his past memories. RUSHED FIRST CHAPTER AND SEXUAL THEMES! POSSIBLE LEMONS! RUBYXJAUNE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Party People! I'm glad you like the Idea of Jaune being a Marine and yes I Will be doing all of what y'all said but I'm Making a story about Jaune being a U.S. Marine! Yes it Will be the whole "Jaune disappeared thing" but i like the Concept of Jaune being a U.S. Marine! It feels like he would come back a very different person and I want to give into that! I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Beacon Academy is many things. A symbol of hope, a place to train future generations of Huntsman to defend the world, but one of them is not very happy. You see about two months back all of the school discovered the truth about Jaune's transcripts from Cardin. While they were waiting for him to return from a solo mission the Unexpected happen.

As all of the school was sitting in the amphitheater waiting for this announcement from the Headmaster Professor Ozpin. They watched as he came out in a very depressed state but he hid it well. You could smell the alcohol in his drink all the way to the back. Why would he put Alcohol in his coffee?

"Students we have lost someone today. While many of you wanted him gone I think none of you wanted this to happen." Ozpin said calmly

They watched as Professor Goodwitch, who had red eyes from what appeared to be crying, walk onto the stage with something no one expected. Crocea Mors, Jaune's sword, was in her hands covered in blood. No one said a word as it began to sink in.

"I-is that Jaune's" asked someone from the crowd to scared to finish the sentence

Ozpin simply looked away in sadness as it silently confirmed what they were thinking. Jaune Arc, one of the most strategic and most stubborn Huntsman in Training they knew, was dead.

"I know, I know, it was a simple mission but something happened during the mission that caused Mr. Arc's death...we still have yet to determine it but from what we have so far someone attacked him." Said Ozpin gripping his mug and causing a crack to form on it.

"We know you wanted him gone so we wi-" "Why him?" Said a voice causing everyone to looked shocked

Cardin Winchester, The man who ratted out Jaune, was crying silent tears. While he looked normal you could see the tears falling down his face. Jaune was many things but stupid was not one of them. He already told his father to overrule the suspension and keep Jaune in. In both his and his father's eyes he EARNED his place here just like the rest. Cardin already told the school his plan to help get him confindence and turn him into the best damn Huntsman this world had seen. But now it can never happen.

"He didn't deserve to die!" Cried out Velvet who was bawling in Coco's arms. Everyone let out tears as they all began to realize what had just happened. Jaune was gone. He was never coming back home to Beacon. Where he belonged.

The Teachers cancelled all classes so everyone could cope and when the news tried to demean Jaune well...lets just say that Jaune was hailed as a hero in the school. Teams RWBY and NPR took it the hardest. While yes the relationship with CRDL improved as they no longer bully anyone, hell Cardin has a faunus girlfriend, they all missed Jaune.

The funeral was attended by the entire school. With Crocea Mors, with Jaune's father's blessing, remained at Beacon to be forever a reminder of who they lost that day. But not will is as it would seem and they will soon find that out.

* * *

It has been now been three months since his death and Team RWBY is out on a mission to this strange complex found near Beacon. It's believed to be an abandoned compound from The White Fang but when the surveillance drone's footage returned they saw something unexpected. The outside of the compound had a strange flag flying upon a pole, freely in the wind. It had fifty stars inside a blue Square. It also had thirteen stripes switching from red to white.

Doctor Oobleck was ecstatic about this find. He wanted to find out what that flag meaned. So he was supposed to meet up with Team RWBY at the compound and explore it together.

"I can't believe we are exploring that creepy place" said Ruby with a shiver

"Well we can't just leave it unexplored. After all General Ironwood wants it but Professor Ozpin didn't want Ironwood to bring Altas Troops to explore it. Atlas Academy and Beacon now has a strained relationship thanks to a little stunt Ironwood pulled." Said Blake

"Still can't believe he did that" sighed Weiss

"Well we can't change the past" said Yang

"Let's keep moving forward!" Yelled Ruby excitedly

When They got there they were shocked by how big it was, bit the bigger thing was the fact Doctor Oobleck was already on the move.

"Um...Professor Oobleck?" Asked Ruby

"Doctor Oobleck, Miss Rose and we must hurry! Atlas is on their way and we must get to the Basement!" He said quickly

"Wait what why?!" Yelled out Yang

"I've already got everything we need from above the ground but if Ironwood gets the Basement he will have the most important information!" He Yelled

"And that is?" Asked Blake

"This!" He said as he pulled out a necklace

with to tags on it but what caught them by surprise is what they said.

_**JAUNE ARC**_

_**BLOODTYPE: O+**_

_**1234579**_

_**05/09/2001**_

_**PALADIN OF HELL**_

"Jaune?!" They all screamed

"Yes I know its shocking but I've already gathered the information from here. All of it. We can't let Ironwood have this information!" Yelled Oobleck

"Wait Why is he coming?!" Yell Ruby

"He is coming for everything in the installation we can't let him have the paper work! This is no a game of "who gets it first" children! Don't worry Port and Goodwitch are on the way as well with the rest of the school! We Will clear out EVERYTHING! Now let's go!" He Yelled

"Yes Sir!" Team RWBY yelled as they ran with Oobleck to the basement

* * *

Within less than thirty minutes all of Beacon was on the complex cleaning out everything. From the skeletons to the bunk beds. Nothing was to be left behind. Not even a mouse! When the school got the news they were fine with it until Ozpin revealed that Jaune Arc might be Alive. The Complex held the clues and we must have them. With that information NO ONE dared let Atlas have any of it. Vale had grown accustomed to Jaune being hailed a hero and began to understand why they missed him. The Vale Council even let places be named after him.

But now was no time to hear about that they had "cleaning" to do and they were on the move.

"Where is Oobleck and Team RWBY!" Screamed Phyrra

"They are in the Basement they believe their might be a clue down there!" Yelled Goodwitch

"Lets hope so because we are heading down their next!" Yelled Port while helping Cardin get a box put into a bulkhead.

Goodwitch watched as the last box was set down and felt a vibration from her scroll. She froze thinking that they were too late until she saw the messages. One was from Ozpin and the other from Oobleck.

Ozpin was telling her that Ironwood would not arrive until tomorrow thanks to the council and from Oobleck her eyes widened.

_"Hurry get to the basement and clear it out and get us a medic! We have found Mr.__ Arc__!"_

"Everyone get to the Basement now! Also someone find Professor Peach!" She yelled as she sprinted to the Basement with everyone following her.

* * *

Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck were running throughout the Basement looking for anything they can find. From paperwork to bodies and marking them on the scrolls for all the school to see. As they were rounding the final corner they saw an iron door with a label they all recognized from the necklace.

**_PALADIN OF HELL_**

They found it. Where the first clue, or maybe Jaune, was held.

"Yang Break it down!" Yelled Ruby

"On it" Yang yelled back as she broke down the door

What they saw was something unexpected. It was a tank of water with a heart monitor still beeping. Who they saw within nearly made them cry. It was Jaune Arc and he was Alive.

"He is okay" Ruby said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"Yeah but look at him he has so many scars!" Said Weiss in a panic

"I'm getting him out!" Yelled Yang as she broke the glass

She caught Jaune and felt something wet. She looked at where her hand had caught him and saw blood coming down her arm. She then saw a gash in his back from what appeared to be a sword cut.

"Jaune's hurt!" She yelled as Doctor Oobleck sent a message to Goodwitch.

"What do we do!" Yelled Ruby

"Watch out Yang I'm gonna tie it with my ribbon until help arrives!" Said Blake

"Alright Goodwitch is on her way!" Said Oobleck

"Hang on Jaune" said Ruby holding his hand

Before They could begin to wait they heard Jaune groan out something.

"What, What is it Jaune?" Asked Ruby

"Is that you Ruby?" He asked

"Yes it's me"

Jaune began to laugh. "I must be in Heaven then." He said as he pulled Ruby in for a kiss.

She froze but soon melted into the Kiss. She finally got her night in shining armor. Until he passed back out.

"Ruby, you can smooch him later! He is losing blood!" Yelled Blake "and Yang DO. NOT. HIT. HIM."

"But he kissed Ruby!" She Yelled

"And she kissed back! We can talk about that later!"

Yang sighed and complied. As soon as they finished their Argument Goodwitch came bursting into the room.

"It is him" she said standing shocked

"Coming through!" Yelled Professor Peach tending to his wound

"Alright let's get him and these out of here! Including the glass!" Yelled Port snapping Goodwitch out of it

"Yes Move it students!" She yelled

* * *

They spent a good hour clearing out the place and another four checking every nook and craney. Jaune had already be sent to Beacon for medical attention. Professor Ozpin stood in his office watching as the students returned in a more happy mood but worry in their system.

Ozpin turned to face a monitor that showed Jaune resting in the Infirmary.

Ozpin Smiled "Welcome Home Mr. Arc" He said as a tear rolled down his eye

* * *

**Finally done and yes this is rushed but I was so excited to make this chapter! It will go a bit more of helping Jaune get through his PTSD and some Romance between Ruby! It will also go over his time in Bootcamp as well as a funny story I heard from a former Marine so that story I will point out and tell y'all is NOT MINE! I just wanted to share it with y'all! Anywho hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also there will be sexual themes as well as, possible, "fun" scenes. But I'll leave that up to you guys to decide! **


	2. Welcome Home

**I'm so happy you guys like the story! I'm taking a different route and it will be explained in a special chapter on why the School treats Jaune like that. Any way I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office with a smile on his face. They finally found Jaune and they were able to take a lot of information from that compound. What was surprising was the fact that he recognized that flag but it should be a myth. The Land of the Free.

Stories circled the globe of this mythical nation. Of men and women having the freedom to chose their own destines without being pressured to become a warrior. Some people say that most people volunteered for the military life. It was said that they lived over four hundred years ago and had the best of the best. Yet it still fell for what happened remained a mystery.

Now Ozpin has lived for centuries and he couldn't figure out how this nation existed without being known. He believed they were before The Brother Gods. Ot was the only logical explanation and that begged the question. Who created them?

No one ever answered that question so it became a myth and legned but now they have physical proof of it's existence. Jaune was somehow in their military and he knows for a fact Ironwood would want him in Atlas. That wasn't gonna happen.

"Headmaster Ozpin" said Goodwitch as she walked in

"Hm yes Glynda?" Asked Ozpin

"Sir look at this" said Goodwitch as she pulled up a video of Ironwood going to the compound.

**Ironwood was shown utterly furious that there was nothing there and shown punching the hell out of a Grimm. **

**"Where is everything?!" Yelled a furious Ironwood as he found a note**

_**Dear Ironwood,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you want everything in this compound. As you can see there was nothing to be found except a simple flag, but as I'm sure you want we left you something in the drawer. I hope you like it old friend **_

_**From Headmaster Ozpin**_

**Ironwood opens the drawer with a glint in his eye only to find something that made his eye twitch. He found a picture of him carved into the wood with mustache on his face. He saw several arrows pointing at him with words of "stupid" "jerk" "asshole" "dick" and many more. What made it worse was the fact Goodwitch put down #SmallestPenisintheworld**

**Ironwood flipped his shit and took the camera to destroy it.**

Ozpin laughed. While it was a low blow from Glynda he would let it slide. He did allow his students to make fun of her weapon choice and call her a dominatrix. Plus he loved the fact that it was posted all over DustTube. It was the perfect karma.

"Sir there is some more news." Stated Goodwitch

"Really now?" Asked Ozpin

"Yes Sir it's about Mr. Arc" said Goodwitch making Ozpin worry

"What is it?" Asked Ozpin

"He seemed to have gine through al ot sir including combat id the scars were any indicator" explained Goodwitch

"Yes it seems he has gone through quite a bit of trouble" replied Ozpin

"Sir we can't ignore the possibility that he was not only in combat but a high valued target"

"What?!" Yelled Ozpin

"Sir in the papers it seems Mr. Arc made a name for himself by the moniker "Paladin of Hell". He was so feared on the battle field with his sword that it was sometimes believed that he was protected by invisible armor. It was like he was a completely different person!"

That shocked Ozpin. One of his students became a legend and...has killed...uh oh.

"That's not the worse part sir. The cut on his back...its fresh." Said Goodwitch

"How fresh" asked Ozpin

"Fresh enough to have been done the moment he fell out of the chamber. There was not a big enough shard to cut his back. Sir I don't want to say it."

He knew what she was talking about.

**"Ironwood"** he practically growled. Of course why was he surprised. Ironwood hated the fact Jaune was being hailed a hero. So much so in fact he publicly denounced Jaune on live television with his father, Jonathan Arc, right beside him. It resulted in a giant debate that ended with a fist fight. The Arcs from there on hated Ironwood and everything he said. Winter Schnee even left Atlas Academy to teach at Beacon. Now she didn't hate him per say but she didn't like the fact that he picked on of of her sisters friends.

"You don't think?" She whispered

"He sent a spy ahead and it resulted in an assassination attempt." He spat out in anger

Before Goodwitch could reply Professor Peach practically busted down the door like a raging Nora ln pancakes and started yelling

"Mr. Arc is awake!"

That made Ozpin, who took a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves, to do a spit take and for Goodwitch to gasp and yell

"He is awake?! How?! Shouldn't he wake up in three days?!"

"Well he somehow decided today was a good day to wake up!" Peach yelled back

"Teams RWBY and NPR report to the infirmary immediately!" Ozpin said on the intercom

"let's go welcome Mr. Arc home!" He yelled as he ran to the Infirmary with Peach and Goodwitch following behind him

* * *

Teams RWBY and NPR were sitting in Beacon's garden. They went their to clear their heads or to have a goof ol'fashioned picnic. Of course today was no exception.

"I don't understand where those scars came from or even that mew wound." Said Weiss

"I don't know it looked extremely fresh" replied Blake

"It looked like something Ironwood would pull" stated Ren

"Maybe but right now we have a more pressing matter!" Yang said confusing everyone but Ruby

"Ruby!" She pointed at her sister who 'eeped' when she saw her sister's red eyes "when did you and Arc become a thing?!"

"It happened before his mission." Replied Ruby "we git together the day before after he asked me out on a date. While it was pretty basic it was absolutely amazing! He brought me to see the new Spruce Willis movie and even took me to a weapon museum. After that we went straight to a cookie store where we picked up some handmade strawberry cookies. He even taught me how to bowl!" Said Ruby with a satisfied sigh "he did everything i asked even if it seemed ridiculous. Of course there we're those types of guys but he did kinda ward them off. It was like he knew what he wanted to do and tried to keep me smiling. We didn't kiss sadly but when we found him there I'm glad to know that he still wanted me"

Everyone 'awed" at the story. Only Arc would do all of that.

_"Teams RWBY and NPR report to the Infirmary immediately!" _

As what they heard processed they all screamed out one thing as they sprinted to the infirmary.

"Jaune!"

* * *

All he saw was pitch black as the memories began to flow. He remembered it all.

He remembered the sounds of screaming and explosions off in the distance.

He remembered the sound of gunfire.

He remembered the enemy as clear as day. Men drapped with only civilian clothes and armed with AK-47s.

He remembered lining up his cross hairs with their bodies and watching the blood fly out.

He remembered drawing his trusted broadsword, stabbing and cutting off the heads of his enemies like some crazed modern knight.

He remembered being disarmed and fighting hand to hand.

Every punch

Every kick

Every elbow

Every knee

Every headbutt

Every single bone he has broken on the poor fool who got close enough to him.

He remembered disarming someone and stabbing them with their own knife. Only to watch as light faded from their eyes.

He remembered every funeral he went to to see his friend one last time before being but in a box six feet under.

He remembered every flag that he gave to family member.

The Boyfriend

The Girlfriend

The Wife

The Husband

The Father

The Mother

The Daughter

The Son

The Grandmother

The Grandfather

The Aunt

The Uncle

The Cousin

He remembered every crying face as they begged God to let it be a dream.

He remembered his friends being hurt more ways they anyone could imagine.

He remembered the Spouse finding out they were cheated on.

The Lover who broke up with them.

The family member who passed away.

To losing his own friends.

He remembered the sleepless nights as he tried to sleep.

The nightmares that he saw.

He remembered it all.

It was so surreal until he saw a face he never thought he would see again.

Ruby Rose.

His Girlfriend.

He begged God when he saw her that he was in Heaven or he granted his greatest wish.

To reunite with her.

He remembered the very moment he pulled her in force a well deserved kiss.

He remembered the feeling of her soft lips.

The taste of Strawberry Cookies.

The smell of Roses.

He remembered it all.

Too bad it was just a dream

Or was it?.

* * *

"Are you sure he is waking up?" Asked Ruby as she held his hand

"I'm very sure he was stirring before I left to go get you!" Stated Peach

"Well it doesn't appear that he is" stated Weiss "maybe he was then he passed back out?"

"That is a possibility" Ozpin Replied "But we all must get some rest now."

"No" Ruby said

"Ruby" Yang started

"I said no I want to be here when he wakes up!" Yelled Ruby

"You need sleep Ruby!" Yang yelled back

"I'll be fine I'll join you tomorrow for class" Ruby smiled back

"Tell the staff to let Ruby sleep during their class just in case." Ozpin whispered to Goodwitch

"Why?" Asked Goodwitch

"Because she will most likely stay up all night waiting if she is anything like her mother" Ozpin replied with Goodwitch nodding in agreement

"Ruby y-" Yang didn't get to finish as Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder

"It will be fine Ms. Xiao Long." Said Ozpin "I will personally make sure she gets to class tomorrow."

"But What about sleep?" Asked Weiss

"We already have a plan for that now" Ozpin motioned to the door "let's give them some privacy"

They all left not knowing that Ozpin gave an opportunity of a life time.

"Oh Jaune please wake up soon" Ruby said when they were alone.

Time flew as it soon became Eleven O'clock at night. Ruby was passed out beside Jaune in the bed cuddled up to him as he began to stir. Jaune opened his eyes and sas he was in an infirmary and felt weight on his left side. His mind sent into combat mlde as he slowly looked down to the left side of his body to see who it was. His eyes widened as tears began to form.

"R- Ruby?" He said with a smile forming on his face

Ruby started to wake up when she heard her name and looked up at him with tired eyes that widened

"Jaune!" She yelled as she hugged him and cried.

Jaune returned the hug and cried too. He finally did it. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't some made up fantasy anymore. Jaune looked at his girlfriend who looked at him with her beautiful silver eyes. Tears falling as a smile formed on her face.

"I missed you Jaune" stated Ruby

"I missed you too" Jaune replied as he pulled her in again, this time for a kiss

Ruby didn't deny Jaune the kiss as she slammed her lips to his. Surprising Jaine with her passion that he returned with gusto! Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Pulling her on top of him as she began to straddle him. After three minutes they pulled away, reluctantly, for air.

Jaune saw it all. Her hair had grown a bit as well as bust. But she was still the same Ruby he first met on their first day.

Jaune kissed her neck and slowly worked his way down. Ruby started to run her hand up and down his torso feeling his pecs and eight pack abs. Even with the bandages on they were still harder than any rock. Jaune began to take off Ruby's cloak and put it on the chair next to the bed. Ruby, as Jaune did that, took off her school jacket and shirt and was only left in her bra. Her skirt remained on. Jaune then attacked her collar bone with kisses as Ruby moaned in delight.

Ruby felt something underneath her and hidden by the blanket. It seems Jaune's "sword" was out and did she feel it. Slowly she got off of Jaune's lap as she sat on her knees. She lowered her hands to the blanket and saw something she didn't expect.

The first was that Jaune was completely naked with the only thing keeping him decent was the blanket. The next was Jaune's little friend. It was a monster. It was eleven inches of pure man and as big as her forearm. Yeah she was excited to say the least. She grabbed it and kissed Jaune as she began to rub him. Jaune moaned and licked her lips asking for entry. She accepted as their tounges battled.

Jaune won the fight and well...lets just say Ruby picked up the pace. Before Jaune could release she stopped. Jaune looked at her with a blushing face and watched as she lowered her head to his length. She licked it from the base up to the tip and put him in her mouth. Jaune moaned. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she began to suck. Ruby then decided to deepthroat him and well it got the results she wanted. Jaune moaned as he came inside her and held her head down.

As she pulled off Jaune saw her open her mouth and show him what she left him. She swallowed and sat on her butt. She took off her underwear and began to crawl up to Jaune. Jaune pulled her in for a kiss as she looked down at his little friend.

"Are you ready?" Asked Jaune

"Yes Jaune I'm ready make me yours" she said as she sat down on his member and yelped in pain.

Jaune pulled her in for a hug as she adjusted. After five minutes she slowly began to rock back and forth and caused both of them to moan. Ruby picked up the pace as she began to pant. Jaune took off Ruby's bra and pulled her in close. He felt her breast on his chest as they soon developed a rhythm. Jaune began to thrust into Ruby as she began to bounce. She started saying his name with a breathless voice as he began to thrust into her. Suddenly he flipped Ruby onto her back and began to pound her senseless.

Her Nails dug into his back as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Faster!" Ruby yelled "Harder!"

Jaune didn't dare ignore her pleas as he picked up his pace. Ruby began to see stars as she was falling into a world of pleasure. She didn't know what too do except hold on for dear life. Jaune suddenly sat up with Ruby squeaking in surprise. Jaune stood up and thrusted up into her as she moaned louder and louder. She was screaming his name at this point. Jaune went slowly back onto the bed as she got off him and got on her hands and knees. He thrusted back in and pulled her hair.

Her Silver eyes were wide with pleasure as her tongue hanged out. Her arms lost strength as she was now face first in the pillow panting like a dog. Jaune then switched again this time with her on top of him as he later there and she rides him like a horse. She used her semblance to kick it up a notch hoping to make him cum.

Jaune grabbed her waist and somehow kept pace. Jaune suddenly pulled her down as he began to pound her again. All of Vale could probably hear her screaming his name if it wasn't for the fact she was breathless at the moment. All she could do was moan as she ended up on her back again holding Jaune for dear life.

"I'm gonna!" Said Jaune

"In me Jaune! I want it in me!" She said in between pants

With that in mind Jaune sealed the deal and finished inside but he wasn't the only one. Ruby moaned as she came and felt Jaune inside her. As they both panted they looked into eachothers eyes and kissed once again. Jaune began to thrust once again surprising Ruby.

"I have missed you a lot long than you think Ruby." Said Jaune "we have a lot more rounds to go!"

Ruby smiled "Bring it on!"

Jaune began to pound her senseless once again and it went everywhere. From the window seal to the desk. The floor to the wall. It didn't matter. They were finally together again and they loved every minute of it! Ruby had came more times than Jaune but she was certain she would get pregnant. Like she cared anyway. She had Jaune and that's all that mattered. The baby was just an added bonus to being with him.

As the layed there in the bed cuddling tight. Jaune looked at Ruby and she looked at him. Ruby Smiled

"Welcome Home Jaune" she said as she kissed him

* * *

**Okay didn't actually expect the lemon it kinda popped into my head and I didn't have a notebook on me to write it down. Don't expect a lot of these guys! I felt kinda dirty doing it so don't think I'll do it a lot! Anyway yeah i have plans for this story and yes I will be bringing in myself and other Marines! No they will not be actual Marines nor am I! I have yet to earn the title seeing as I am still in school! Also when I finally do head out I will put out a notice before I leave! If you have any suggestions for names go ahead and send them to me! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. She is what! Stories? Past?

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter and are helping me out! I'm usually doing this over a phone because I usually don't have access to a computer. So i end up with autocorrect messing with the story just as much as I mess up spelling! I'll check after every finish product for any spelling errors! I'll keep trying to make this story as good as possible without any spelling errors! Thanks to poetrymagic12 for pointing them out to me!**

* * *

It was a sunny monday morning as Ozpin walked down to the infirmary. He was going to make sure Ruby was heading to class like he promised, but he felt like something unexpected was about to happen. Add onto the fact that that some students reported hearing someone screaming last night. It honestly was gonna be one long day for both him and the staff.

"Where could it have come from?" wondered Ozpin "It couldn't have been from Vale because the students said it sounded like it came from the imfir-"

It clicked in Ozpin's mind nearly as fast as Yang could lose her temper.

Screaming plus Jaune in the infirmary with his girlfriend...OH SHIT!

Ozpin never ran down a hallway so fast before in his life. He knew for a fact what happened and if Yang also connected the dots Jaune would be dead!

As he rounded the corner he saw the door like he left it. Cautiously he opened the door and was gobsmacked. Ruby and Jaune were sleeping in the bed with her underwear, jacket, and shirt on the floor. Her cloak was in the chair but the room. It was trashed to hell! He couldn't even describe it. The best he could say is that it look like an ursa came in and threw a temper tantrum.

As he walked over to them, after closing the door behind him and locking it, he was thankful that Ruby was covered by the blanket. He saw the two sleeping peacefully with happy smiles on their faces. Ozpin smirkmed and began to shake Ruby.

"Ms Rose it's time to get up" he said quietly

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw Ozpin standing there with a knowing smile. Slowly it came back to her. Jaune woke up last night and they had sex...uh oh.

"Had some fun last night didn't you?" Ozpin said with a knowing smirk "made some of the students think that someone was getting killed last night"

Ruby turned redder than the color she was named after.

"I'll let you get dressed" Ozpin said as he walked out of the room

Ruby quickly put on her clothes and looked at the room. They really did do a number on it. Professor Peach will not be happy and neither will be Professor Goodwitch. Ruby walked out of the room with a sheepish look as Ozpin chuckled.

"Glynda already knows" Ruby shrinked at that "and said 'next time please be a bit more quiet and so less destructive' it really it a pain for her to clean up after the student messes you know"

"Sorry, just Jaune woke up and we just went at it...I guess we didn't care at the moment." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head

"It is quite alright Ms Rose just remember your secret is safe with us until you reveal it" Ozpin said as he walked away

"Professor?" Asked Ruby

"Yes Ms Rose?" Asked Ozpin as he looked back to see her awkward stating at the ground

"How long does it take to know if a girl is pregnant? Cause me and Jaune didn't use protection" Ruby said while sheepishly laughing

Ozpin stood there shocked then steeled himself.

"Well Ms Rose I'm sure you will know in d-" "He also kinda came in me about ten times"

At that he dropped his mug and it shattered on the floor.

"...GLYNDA!" Yelled Ozpin as he dragged Ruby down the hall at speeds that The Flash would be jealous of.

* * *

"She did what?!" Screamed a shocked Goodwitch

"Yes so I need your help with this! Is she safe!" Ozpin said panicking

If it was any other person he would be fine but Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang would kill Jaune for what he did! He doesn't want that on his hands if he can't protect a student. Goodwitch was a safer option because she could sense it as easily as him, and what he was sensing wasn't good. So if she could either deny or confirm it is all he needs.

"Well sorry to say sir but it's to early to not only tell but to sense while we can get a hint we can't get a full on reading." Explained Goodwitch "but I know you sense it to so I'll tell her"

"Sense what? What is happening?" Asked Ruby

"Miss Rose you have an eighth percent chance of being pregnant" said Goodwitch as Ruby looked happy

"Yes!" Said Ruby

Goodwitch slammed her hand on the desk and yelled "You shouldn't get excited about this!"

"Why? I finally get to be with Jaune!" She yelled back

"You are a Huntress in Training! If you are pregnant with his child it could cause you problems! Not to mention what would happen if your family finds out!" yelled Goodwitch

"Find out about what exactly?" asked a voice as they turned around

There stood two men. One looked like an older male version of Yang while the other looked like some one who prefers the bar than his actual huntsman job.

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said in surprise

"So what's this about her being pregnant?" Taiyang asked cracking his knuckles

Before anyone could answer Port and Oobleck busted in with tattered clothes. They looked like they just got out of a fight.

"Mr. Arc is on a rampage!" Screamed Oobleck and surprising Qrow and Taiyang when they heard that name

"What?!" Ozpin yelled

"He woke up and all of a sudden started to attack everyone! He is still in the infirmary screaming something about "ISIS' soldiers." Port explained

"Wait how did he specifically react?" asked Qrow

"Like he has seen a ghost" Oobleck said

"My Oum he has PTSD!" Qrow yelled

"What is That Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked worriedly

"Your friend has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Taiyang said as he walked down the hall calmly

* * *

All he could see was the enemy.

They got into the base!

Sargent Louviere was to his left holding a bleeding side while getting bandaged by a medic.

All they had to do was hold out.

* * *

Taiyang saw students looking at the door in wonder. He turned to his right and saw a hole in the wall the size of a head. On the ground he saw lying unconcious was Sky Lark.

"Impressive" Taiyang mumbled to himself

Jaune was actually able to get this boy's head into the wall with actually killing him...or he thought he was dead. PTSD isn't really common with huntsman considering they only deal with Grimm. Jaune though he has defiantly dealt with people before and has killed. This could be a problem if he doesn't stop it soon.

As he was about to turn to the door he heard it open and slam shut. He looked at the door then to the ground and saw rose petals...ROSE PETALS?!

"Ruby!" He yelled

* * *

Ruby saw Jaune crouching there with a broom stick and pointing it like a gun. He looked so out of it. He didn't even notice the door open and close.

"Jaune? Its me Ruby" she said as she slowly got closer

Jaune finally reacted and charged at Ruby taking her by surprise. Her aura was enough to protect her from being hurt too much but saw the look in his eyes. This wasn't Jaune this was someone who had killed. She remembered his dog tags and the name on it.

"Jaune your not in war anymore!" She Yelled

Somehow it was enough to snap him out of it and calm him down. Ruby sighed in relief as the man she fell in love with finally came back.

"So? What happened?" Ruby asked coyly

Jaune looked her and simply said "You don't wanna know"

"Well then you better start explaining yourself to me young man" Taiyang said walking into the room and closing the door.

Jaune froze

"Let me guess, before you left you were supposed to meet me after your mission then something happened?" Asked Taiyang

"More or less" Jaune replied

"Well then seeing your little episode that just happened I won't pry into it yet." Taiyang said as he gave a glare

"Well before you decide to kill me can I ask you something?" Jaune asked

"If it isn't what I think it is I'm gonna kill you" growled Taiyang

"May I have your blessing to marry your daughter"

The room went silent as it processed in both Ruby's and Taiyang's brain. Once it did Taiyang practically began to seethe

"Why may I ask?" He said cracking his knuckles and making Ruby, who got off the ground to try and calm him down, run up to him begging him not to kill Jaune.

"Well sir" Jaune started off "I'm pretty sure you know what we did last night and well I don't blame you for wanting to kill me. Where I was wasn't somewhere I wanted to be and i thought of Ruby every night. If she does get pregnant I want to take full responsibility and help raise the child. I saw plenty examples of bad parents and well I want the best for them. Also the story you're about to hear is gonna be ridiculous so why should I lie right?"

Taiyang thought about it for a bit. Every word he said spoke nothing but truth. He couldn't see any change in his body language or even a hint of lie in his eyes.

"Alright I'll give once you tell me where you went" said Taiyang with a glare

Jaune stood there with pride as he practically yelled "Where I ended up was somewhere far in the past. I ended up serving The United States of America as one of the very few! I became a United States Marine and served for fifteen long years!"

"Then why are you so young then" Taiyang asked suspicious

"The tank the put me in was supposed to keep me not only alive but some how reverse the aging process. It was maintained for approximately twenty three thousand years until I start aging again. That was what I was told anyway" Jaune answered

"So that means you have killed also?" Taiyang asked

"Yes sir I have and I'm not proud of it" Jaine replied as Taiyang nodded

"Why?" Taiyang asked

What he was looking for was a hint of murderous intent. He knew these types well and they usually loved to kill. They just played it off and kept it secret.

Jaune hesitated "They attacked us and we never wanted to kill them. At times it became a struggle so many of us took up destructive habits. I remember one man smoked till he dropped and the other always was at a bar. I just cried myself to sleep and prayed it was all a dream."

That sealed the deal

"I give my blessing to marry Ruby" said Taiyang

Ruby stood there shocked and smiled. She hugged her father and ran over to Jaune. He noticed that he seemed to relax. Yeah this would be just fine.

"Just make sure Yang knows" chuckled Taiyang "I got Qrow"

"We will dad!" Ruby said as Ozpin walked in with a uniform

"I'm glad all of that has been sorted out. Now you two need to get to class." He said as he handed Jaune his uniform

"Yes sir" Jaune said as he walked to the bathroom to change

* * *

Everyone was sitting at lunch waiting for news to come in. Sky had an ice pack on his head as they waited. They all heard the doors open and out came Ruby right on Jaune's arm.

Soon all the boys in the room stood up with drinks in their hands confusing the girls. Jaune simply chuckled.

"Welcome back Arc and Well done!" Cardin yelled as they all said cheers

"C'mon guys it wasn't that bad" Jaune replied

"Arc you pushed his head through a wall! Not a gentle shove either! You grabbed it with one hand and straight up knocked his ass out!" Yelled Dove

"I want a rematch" said Sky making everyone laugh

Jaune went and talked with the guys as Ruby sat with the girls.

"So how was he~" Coco asked making Ruby blush

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake

"Well Ruby here was screaming his name last night so loud that it woke up half the damn school! I woke up right when she said his name before it just turned to screaming" giggled Coco

All Yang saw was red as she screamed "ARC YOU ARE DEAD!" and charged only to get hit by her father

"I already talked with him about it Yang and he already has my blessing. As well as Qrows" explained Taiyang

"Hey I gave mine because he is taking responsibility!" Qrow said

"But he still took Ruby's virginity!" She yelled making the entire rooms jaw hit the floor

"Why me?" Ruby said blushing up a storm

They heard laughing as they all saw Jaune holding his sides. Ruby walked over worried

"Jaune?" Ruby Asked

"S-sorry Ruby it just reminded me of an old friend of mine" Jaune explained then asked "Wanna here the story?"

"Sure!" Ruby said as everyone listened in

"Okay so one day we were on base-"

* * *

_It was a warm summer day in Afghanistan. A U.S. Military base was standing there in all its glory as a game could be seen being played. Six men were playing a game of basketball with three players on each team. Jaune could be seen dribbling the ball as he was in the center of the floor. _

_The man in front of him was 6'2 with a hispanic heritage. He was wearing nothing but his boots and pants as he held out his arms to try to take the ball from Jaune. _

_"C'mon Arc! Show me what you got!" He yelled_

_"Arc over here!" Yelled a man of African decent. He was 5'7 and holding his arms wide open. He too was in nothing but his pants and boots. Jaune faked shooting the ball and passed it to his teammate. They both charged to the goal passing the ball back and forth with Jaune scoring the winning dunk. _

_"Get dunked on!" Yelled another man who also like the other two. He was 5'8 with a farmers tan on his body. _

_"Shut it Louviere!" Yelled the hispanic man_

_"Calm down Sanchez, it was just a pun!" laughed Louviere_

_The now revealed Sanchez did a frustrated sigh "Yeah but only because you have Arc to win the damn game!" _

_"Sanchez it was only a game no need to get competitive" chuckled one of his teammates_

_"Easy for you to say Robinson" replied Sanchez _

_"ROBINSON YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled a voice_

_"Qué?!" Sanchez yelled as they saw a man who was 6'7 charging at Robinson._

_Both men were white with black hair. Except where Robinson was as lean as Bruce Lee this man looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger back in his prime bodybuilding days. _

_"Woah woah woah what did I do?!" Yelled Robinson_

_"You had sex with my sister!" He yelled making eyes widen and Louviere start laughing _

_"Why are you laughing?" Asked the man with an african accent_

_"Because he is so fucked Abara" laughed Louviere hysterically_

_"Wait she was your sister?! Dude I only met her last time in the states! While I understand the anger why are you trying to kill me?!" Robinson asked surprised_

_"You got her pregnant you piece of shit!" He yelled back making Louviere stop laughing and all jaws to hit the floor_

_"...what?" Robinson asked "What do you mean Johnson?" _

_"She is literally four months pregnant and doesn't want to raise a kid alone! You better help her in some way damnit!" the now revealed Johnson yelled_

_"Dude did you forget our groups Creed!" Louviere yelled smacking Johnson on the head _

_"No matter where we are, we are family!" Johnson yelled back as he towered over Louviere with an angry look on his face_

_"Yes we are now do you honestly think he is gonna just run off with out knowing?" He asked and before Johnson could reply they heard Robinson mumble something_

_"What was that?!" Johnson yelled in anger_

_"I'm gonna be a dad..." Robinson said louder then practically yelled in happiness "I'm gonna be a dad!" _

_They watched as Robinson ran back to his room shirt and jacket in hand screaming it like his world was finally complete. They saw as their C.O. walked out of the building and got picked up by Robinson._

_"Robinson! Put! Me! Down!" Their C.O. yelled as she struggled to get out of the hold as he suddenly started spinning with his C.O. in hand and causing everyone who saw it to laugh._

_"Told ya" chuckled Louviere_

_"He is gonna get punished" said Jaune_

_"Yeah by his future wife" laughed the group as they all saw their C.O. reprimand him after she punched him on the head_

_"I sometimes forget that they are the same rank" laughed Abara_

_"Well our C.O. for the last mission was her so it's not a surprise they hit it off" chuckled Sanchez_

_"Well let's go congratulate them" Jaune said as they walked over to Robinson who was pushing til she got tired_

* * *

Jaune was laughing at the memory with everyone see some resemblance to the current situation.

"What happened after that?" Blake Asked

"They got married and had a beautiful baby girl too bad they can't be here to meet you all" Jaune said sadly as his fiancé hugged him.

"Well that was entertaining but now I need to ask the question" Oobleck said as he walked up to Jaune

"Is Marine Corps Bootcamp as hard as the legends described it?" He asked

"You have no idea" chuckled Jaune

"Do you have any stories?"

"Oh yeah I have one" (1)

* * *

_It was the dreaded Hell Week or as the Marines call it "The Crucible". The one man they hated __was in the ring with his face paint on. They called him "lazy larry" and he was going against the biggest guy there...oh boy_

_"What is your spirit animal!" The D.I. yelled (2)_

_"A dragon sir!" The big man yelled_

_"Then you better roar like one mother fucker!" He turned his attention to larry "What about you what's your spirit animal!" _

_"A bear sir!" Larry yelled_

_"Really now like a grizzly bear!"_

_"No sir a panda!" _

_There was utter silence as the D.I. walked away holding his face then came walking back with a face redder than any ruby and hotter than lava. _

_"A FUCKING PANDA HUH! WELL SON YOU'RE THE WRONG FACE PAINT! DON'T WORRY WE CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT!" The D.I. dragged him away to change his face paint_

_After ten minutes they came back with Larry having panda face paint on. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh as he was put back into the ring._

_"Alright Larry I want you to put your hands up and charge in there like an angry panda! Show him how terrifying you can be! Make us proud!" The D.I. yelled_

_ Larry screamed and charged with his hands in the air...only to get an uppercut straight into the stomach. The next three hours was Larry going up against everyone in the platoon until it was Abara's turn. He felt so bad for him he decided to give him a break not realizing what he was about to do. Larry, who was holding on the ropes to try and stay up right, stumbled towards him and threw a very lazy and tired punch._

_"Gah! Larry has a canon guys!" Abara yells making everyone bust out laughing._

_"Well done Larry! It took over fifty fights for you to finally win!" The D.I. yelled dieing from his laughter_

* * *

Everyone was on the floor laughing at this point. No one expected to hear that happen in a military branch.

"I thought americans were all serious and trigger happy?" said Port who was holding the table trying to stay up right

"Oh I know a few of those" chuckled Jaune "My friend Louviere was trigger happy but serious was saved for when the mission begins"

"Wait? Louviere as in Sargent Louviere?" Winter Asked

"Yes what about it" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow

"I read the reports. He was on your team and was trained for more head to head combat wasn't he?"

"He was"

"Then why did it state that he also tended to be a bit of a serious person more often than fun?"

"He was more of crazy, the fun kind anyway, he always preferred having fun on his off time but on missions he was serious and took no chances on the battle field." Jaune explained

"Well that explains alot but I still have one more question" said Winter

"Ask away!"

"Who are 'Hell's chosen few'? They sound dangerous" Winter said as Jaune froze

Ruby looked at her lover with worry as he simply sighed. "It was the motto of my squad. We were know as 'Hell's chosen few' because we did the shit Green Berets refused to do...we were considered monsters to friends and the devil's special guard to others. Our legend is actually in textbooks."

"Wait you don't mean!" Goodwitch stepped back im fear as she saw Jaune begin to shake

"I was apart of the special operations unit 'Devils Advocate' and I was their blade expert" Jaune said as the memories came back full force until Ruby put her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of it

"That life is behind you now! You're free" Ruby said as she put her hands on his checks

"Yeah. Its in the past now" Jaune said pulling her close

"Ironwood must never hear about this" Ozpin said out loud as everyone looked at him confused

"Why should he never know?" Yang Asked

"He would force Jaune into Atlas's military" Winter said through gritted teeth

* * *

Ironwood was angry. First he loses Vale's favor, then he loses his best specialist, and now he has nothing from that base! How could this get any worse!

"Sir" said the young man in front of him

"Yes what is it?" Ironwood asked

"Sir Jaune Arc is alive and he was taken to Beacon"

Ironwood Sat there in silence before he flipped his table in anger and scaring the young man out of the room.

"This. Is. Utter. BULLSHIT!" Ironwood fumed

* * *

It was nightfall at Beacon as everyone finally calmed down from the revelation that Jaune was a living legend. It definitely would boost the school's rep. Like that mattered right now anyway. The school day had ended and the couple was in their room laying in their bed. Jaune was fast asleep as Ruby heard a knocking at the door. When she opened it she saw her sister standing there.

"What is it Yang" Ruby Asked curious

"Just giving you something" Yang replied as she handed her a box

Ruby looked inside and blushed she thanked her and closed the door. Jaune woke up hearing the door close and saw ruby walk into the bathroom. Of course his mind began to worry so he waited until she came back out. He couldn't see anything until he felt weight on his body and watched as a light turned on. His Jaw dropped.

Ruby was in lingerie and it was her favorite color.

"Are you gonna just sit there or are we gonna have some fun~" she purred into his ear

Jaune flipped her as she squeaked in excitement. Jaune looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

They had one hell of a night

* * *

**1\. This is the story**

**2\. D.I. means Drill Instructor**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating as soon as i can again and I made this one longer so y'all can have more of the story! Also if you have any advice or even recommendations on what i should do let me know! See y'all later**


	4. Fluff, Plans, Stories, Revival?

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update been very busy! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Ruby woke up cuddled up to Jaune. She smiled as she remembered the previous night. She was still surprised on how much stamina he has. It was like his team prided themselves on having insane amount of endurance. She wasn't gonna complain though.

"Ruby are you awake?" Weiss said through the door

"Yeah hold on!" Ruby said as she put on her uniform and opened the door "Did you need something?"

"No just letting you know that today is a day off day for everyone considering what happened yesterday. I'm honestly surprised that he can do every thing with that wound on his back." Weiss said making Ruby's eyes widen

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Ruby yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT" Weiss yelled back

"Me and Jaune went at it remember! We do it gentle at first but it does get rough later on! I even raked my nails across his back last night!"

"Ruby you dolt! You might have aggravated the wound!"

"Ya know if you are gonna yell about me being hurt maybe you shouldn't do it in the room I'm sleeping in." Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around Ruby

"But how are you perfectly okay!" Weiss asked shocked that he wasn't complaining

"When you are so good that you do missions that Green Berets don't want to do you get a pretty high pain tolerance. Also the training sessions we had were absolute hell." Jaune stated casually

"Wait how bad were the training sessions?" Ruby asked worried

"Well..."

* * *

_"DODGE!" Louviere yelled as he somehow threw a car_

_"HOW ARE YOU EVEN DOING THAT!?" Abara yelled_

_"I SET UP A CATAPULT SYSTEM!" Louviere yelled as he jumped out of the way of an oncoming truck_

_"OKAY NO MORE CAFFINATED COFFEE FOR YOU!" Robinson yelled as he ducked under an SUV_

_"WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND ALL THESE DAMN CARS!?" Johnson yelled  
_

_"JUNKYARD!" Louviere yelled as he dived away from a bike_

_"AND THEY JUST GAVE THESE TO YOU!" Sanchez yelled from cover while firing an RPG at a car that caused an explosion_

_"NO HE STOLE THESE! IT WAS ON THE NEWS EARLIER THAT SOMEONE STOLE A BUNCH OF STUFF FROM A JUNKYARD!" Jaune yelled as a bike tire bounced of his head_

_"I LEFT OVER FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Louviere yelled as he was hit in the face with a door_

_"OKAY WHILE THIS IS GOOD TRAINING I THINK USING LIVE VEHICLES WAS A STUPID IDEA!" Jaune yelled_

_"HEY ATLEAST IT WASN'T LIKE LAST WEEK!" Robinson yelled remembering that it was them having to take down an entire base on their own as stealth trianing_

_"OH NO WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED! LATER WE HAVE TO USE NOTHING BUT RUBBER KNIVES AND WE MUST TAKE DOWN TWO WHOLE BASES BY OURSELVES WITHIN SEVENTY FOUR HOURS!" Louviere yelled as he then got punched by Johnson_

* * *

"Let's just say Sargent Louviere tended to be a bit extreme with his training sessions. While we did have normal training days we had to do Hell Week levels of stress and a lot of stealth, fire arms, hand to hand, and tactical training." Jaune said as he laughed nervously

"Why do I feel like this guy tended to have a bit of an insane streak?" Weiss asked

"He did, but he made sure we were safe for the most part. He just knew because we were nearly superhuman and I was that we needed to up the ante in order to actually allow me to actually get better." Jaune explained

"You unlocked their aura didn't you." Ruby deadpanned

"Yeah I did but while it was unlocked Louviere still tended to do the most insane workouts I have ever done. I'm pretty sure Nora would have quit." Jaune said with a laugh

"Maybe we should do one of them some time?" Weiss said interested

"Yeah...sure..." Jaune said with an uneasy smile

"Great! I'll let everyone know that this coming Thursday that Jaune has a workout planned for us!" Weiss said completely oblivious to the hell she unleashed

"...Jaune how screwed are we?" Ruby asked as Weiss walked back to their dorm room

"Very screwed Ruby...very screwed." Jaune said with a sigh

"Wanna walk through Vale to clear your head?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled at her

"Yeah I would like that!" Jaune said as he walked back into their room to get changed into some casual clothes

Jaune and Ruby were walking down the halls with Ruby on Jaune's arm. As they made it to the airfield they had no clue they were being watched. As they strolled through Vale they decided to go to the movies. Of course there was one major issue with that. Jaune, now being a celebrity, was instantly swarmed with reporters. Of course there was fangirls running towards him as well. Ruby was glaring at them until Jaune did something she never would have expected him to do. He picked her up bridle style and sprinted down the sidewalk and got away.

"When did you get so fast Jaune?" Ruby asked shocked

"When you live with someone like Abara you learn to keep up with the best." Jaune said with a chuckle

"Wait what do you mean by that and who is Abara?" Ruby asked suspiciously

Jaune laughed "Calm down crater face Abara was my friend and he was the fastest out of all of us. He was our scout and man could he run! I bet he could have joined the Olympics with the speed he possessed. Mind you he could run even faster with his aura! I bet he even rivaled you with your speed just on strength alone!"

"Wait he was that fast with just natural strength?" Ruby asked shocked

"Yup! Remember before I unlocked their aura Abara held the world recorded and title of fastest man alive! He somehow beat Usain Bolt in a race with both of them in great physical condition! I believe his top speed was nearly thirty five miles per hour with out aura!" Jaune boasted about his old teammate

"Dang how fast was he with aura?" Ruby asked

"well considering Robinson was our go to math guy, he calculated that if Abara ran at full sprint or even at his top speed he said he would break the sound barrier and cause massive amounts of damage to the ground underneath him. So he tended to usually run in a jog but even then he was able to run on water with ease. Its surprising no one ever figured out he was the one who caught up to the Lockhead SR-71 blackbird and destroyed it. I think Robinson said his top speed was at least mach ten."

Ruby looked at Jaune slacked jawed "What about the others!"

"Well Robinson became a super genius with his semblance, Johnson became sort of our tank and main infantry man, Abara was our speedy scout, I was the vanguard and blade expert, and Louviere was our stealth/tracker." Jaune explained

"Wait who was the leader?" Ruby asked

"Well mainly it was Louviere but he tended to delegate or even let us take turns leading depending on the mission. For example if we needed to defend he would usually leave it to me considering I was a vanguard. If we needed more of a man hunt mission Louviere would lead. We all were the same rank after all towards the end of my military career." Jaune stated

"Wait, I thought Louviere was trained for more head to head combat?" Ruby asked

"Oh he is its just that it was due to his semblance. His semblance gave him the ability to have complete awareness of his surroundings. So he could sense anything from the smallest ant to the biggest elephant! It was perfect for stealth missions and he trained himself to be able to detect footprints on the very ground. The downside to this power is that he is very stubborn at times so he can end up confusing his instincts with his semblance. So he tended to train with reconnaissance and even special forces in order to keep himself able to determine which is his semblance and which is his instincts. While it did give him a major advantage in head to head and hand to hand he was more suited for stealth and tracking missions. Add onto the fact that he is very strict with his morals and struggled with the constant confusion at first he tended to over think things and nearly die on multiple occasions. It was only thanks to his training, skill, and extreme luck that he got out of those situations." Jaune explained

"So he did struggle with his semblance at first but eventually learned to control it to a certain degree." Ruby summarized

"Yup exactly. The only thing that the aura increased was his stupidly high durability...seriously that dude could get thrown off a building and get right back up to chase the person who threw him off!" Jaune said exasperated as they walked to the closest bakery.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him doing anything stupid right?" Ruby asked with a giggle

"Yeah I don't but I will miss that crazy idiot." Jaune said as they walked into the bakery

* * *

Ironwood was absolutely livid. Jaune Arc was alive and he was just walking though Vale like nothing was wrong. It pissed him off to no end. Yet he did hear what Jaune said.

_"So you were in the military huh? Well then maybe you should return to that life Jaune Arc. I'll make you into a proper soldier when I get my hands on you." _Ironwood thought until he realized something. What if he wasn't the only survivor of the base. What if there were more! He needed to find them and get his hands on the equipment within! Except there was one slight problem. If Jaune Arc found out about these other bases he would seek them out.

"Sir! We found another base but there was a problem with the search." The Private said shaking

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked calmly

"Sir the man we found woke up within an instant and slaughtered our people! He moved through the shadows like some sort of predator and killed all of our men. He also burned down the base and left it to explode. We know he took something from the base but we don't know what it was. He made sure the Flag also was folded and put into a bag. We do have a name though sir." The Private said

"Well...what is it?" Ironwood asked

"He was called "**The Hell Hound"** and he was looking for someone." The Private said scared

"I have never heard of him before." Ironwood said calmly as he watched Jaune and Ruby come out of the bakery with a smile on their faces

"S-Sir there is more." The Private said nervously

"What else is there?" Ironwood asked with his eyes still on the screen

"He said he was gonna find his friend, **Jaune Arc**." That made Ironwood whip his head at The Private and yell

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Sir it is believed he is currently in Vale completely hidden from our spies. We have no clue who or where he is." The Private said as they heard one of the Spies being attacked

They looked at the screen and watched with horror as The Spy was being attacked by a man who was 5'8 and wearing dark blue jeans, a black hoodie wit the hood up, black combat boots, and holding a commando knife. They watched as he pinned The Spy to the wall and stab him in the eye. As he was writhing in pain he took the camera off and said "Sorry the love birds need to be left alone buster" and he destroyed the camera.

"FIND HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Ironwood yelled as The Private ran out of the room in terror

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were having a lovely stroll through the park. Ruby didn't notice the fight but Jaune did. His movements were far to calculated and technical to be some random thug. He moved and strikes with a purpose. He knew that fighting style all to well. From the simple roundhouse to the brutal eye stab. He will talk to him later after all why would he stay to far away.

"Jaune are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned

"I'm fine just it looks like we will get to meet someone very soon" Jaune said with a chuckle as they continued their day

By the time they got back to Beacon the man was hidden within the shadows of the cafeteria. The faunus in the room could see him hidden in the shadows and kept an eye on him. They were on edge considering they heard reports of a man dressed the same as him attacking a tourist. As they were ready to attack Jaune began to laugh.

"Alright man come on out you are scaring everyone!" Jaune said as he calmed down

"Alright alright I'll leave the shadows. I was wondering if anybody noticed me" The Man said with a laugh

"Um Jaune who is this?" Yang asked

"This is one of my old teammates!" Jaune said as the man took of his hood

"Sargent Louviere of 'The Devil's Advocate' Unit at your service!" The now revealed Louviere said as he bowed

* * *

**Yes I'm doing this! There is a reason for this don't worry! I hope you guys liked this chapter also I want to know if anyone wants to see a fluff chapter of nothing but Ruby and Jaune running around in love! I also want to know how many kids do you want Ruby and Jaune to have! See y'all around!**


	5. Filler and White Fang turned good

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the now revealed Louviere.

"How are you alive!?" Winter yelled in confusion

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" "NOT LIKE THAT YOU DUMBASS!" Winter yelled with a red face

"The same way Jaune is alive mon cher!" Louviere said with a smile

"Well it looks like this has gotten even more interesting" Ozpin said with a chuckle

"Hey! Is it true your training sessions are really intense?" Nora asked

"Yes why?" Louviere asked curiously

"We all want to try it!" Nora replied happily

"...Really now?" Louviere asked with a creepy smile

"Louviere, me and my girl are gonna sit this one out do you mind?" Jaune asked not wanting Ruby to get hurt

"Sure man I expect all those who are participating in the workout to arrive at the front of the school at 0500!" Louviere said as they all started chatting

"I bet its just a basic workout"

"There is no way it can be that intense"

Jaune looked at Louviere and saw his smile turning from creepy to downright terrifying...they shouldn't have said all of that...oh boy.

* * *

It was Thursday morning as everyone was waking up. Nora was the first to arrive as she saw that Louviere had yet to show up. She saw Ruby and Jaune sitting in lawn chairs...she didn't have time to question it as everyone else arrived.

"Where is he?" Velvet asked as she suddenly heard something

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" they all looked to the left and screamed as they saw a boulder the size of a semi-truck coming at them.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Ren yelled as he was suddenly hit by a flying Ursa...wait what

"SINCE Y'ALL WANT ME TO AMP IT UP! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN WITH THE GRIMM AND THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" They all saw Louviere leading an entire group of Grimm and, somehow, got Roman Torchwick to join them with a mech suit

"TORCHWICK WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Blake yelled surprised

"He payed me over five thousand lien." Torchwick replied

"How!? He doesn't even have any money!?" Weiss yelled

* * *

Jacques Schnee was many things. A racist, a horrible father, a business man, what he wasn't right now was happy. Some whack job armed with only a pencil, A FUCKING PENCIL, some how took down all his armed guards, robbed him blind, gave Whitely an atomic wedgie, and ran off with his wife while calling himself the modern day robin hood...WHO THE HELL WAS ROBIN HOOD!

"I want him found! I want him found and killed on sight!" Jacques yelled at Ironwood

"Sir you might wanna come see this" His secretary said as they walked out and saw something that made their eye twitched. They saw a giant picture of them kissing with a flag going across it saying

**ATLAS'S NEXT TOP COUPLE! JAMES IRONWOOD AND JACQUES SCHNEE**

"This can't get any worse" Ironwood said trying to control his anger. Until a notification goes off on his scroll and he saw that he was getting congratulated on his new relationship with Jacques.

"FIND HIM NOW!" Jacques yelled trying to save his reputation until a gust of wind flies by and saw that both of their clothes were ripped off.

"Penny! What are you doing!" ironwood yelled looking up at the android

"Sorry sir but right now I am doing a job and also I'm moving to Vale with my dad bye!" she replied as she snapped a picture and posted it all over Dustbook

Jacques and Ironwood yelled in anger as she flew away with Whitely in the background suddenly being chased by a random lion.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM!" He yelled while running for his life

* * *

"Don't worry about it!" Louviere said pulling out a rocket launcher that was also a mini gun

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!" Yang yelled as she ran away from the missiles

"Ruby made it for me!"

"OUM DAMN IT RUBY!" Winter yelled as she ran for her life

"Should we help them?" Ruby asked

"No just let this happen. Louviere feels insulted by what they said yesterday so he has amped it up by twenty." Jaune explained with a chuckle

"So how long is this gonna go on for?"

"About ten hours. If they don't pass out from the excercises."

"Wait then what is this?" Ruby asked pointing at the carnage before her

"A warm-up" Jaune stated

A montage began as it showed Ren running for three straight hours with Louviere behind him with a chainsaw! It showed Team CFVY and CRDL trying to take down three White Fang bases, how Louviere got them to agree to this they will never know (I promised to do Sienna a favor later down the line), with nothing but an eraser. It showed Nora punching and kicking an Alpha Beowolf who just stood there chained annoyed. Pyrrha was seen fighting Yang in a pit that was constantly moving and they both kept falling down trying to maintain balance. Winter and Weiss were seen running in cold weather in nothing but their work out clothes, Louviere dragged them to a tundra, trying to keep pace with the mad man.

"How does he do all of this!?" Winter asked panting

"I don't know!" Weiss replied

"Drop and give me a hundred!" Louviere said lapping them

"Has he even stopped once!" Winter said dropping to do push ups

"I don't even know anymore" Weiss said on the verge of collapsing

* * *

Blake was seen in a room covered by shadows trying to hide from Louviere . She was petrified. Like everyone else she was on the verge of quitting but HE WOULDNT LET YOU! It was like he saw something in you and wouldn't stop until he dragged it out and showed it to you. She turned around and screamed.

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTEY!" Louviere yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran for her life

"GET BACK HERE!" Louviere yelled chasing her

* * *

Everyone finally returned to the front of the school...crawling. They were in so much pain that it was absolutely ridiculous on how bad it was. The pain was screaming in pain!

"How did you put up with this for over ten years!" Nora yelled

"Aura" Jaune stated as they gawked at him "You didn't use your aura did you"

"NO WE DIDN'T!" They all yelled at him

"So that's why I had to punish y'all so damn much" Louviere said as he walked up to them

"Ill be honest I thought your normal routines would have allowed y'all to handle all that?" Jaune said surprised

"It might be because of the fact that they use aura so much that the physical it usually outed to focus on their aura strength not their raw strength." Louviere said

"Yeah that must be it" Jaune said as he looked at them and saw they were all out like a light

"Welp I gotta go do Sienna's favor" Louviere said as he walked away

"Have fun" Jaune said as he picked up Ruby from her chair and walked into their dorm room.

* * *

**OMAKE (Sienna's Favor) **

Jacques was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to catch the culprit.

"Hi Irondick!" Louviere said walking in catching him off guard

"How did you get in here! I have over three hundred armed guards!"

"Those were yours?" Louviere asked as the camera showed a bunch of knocked out or dead guards

Jacques growled "What do you want!"

"Oh I wanted to tell you this!" Louviere said secretly turning on a live stream for the White Fang to watch.

* * *

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Adam Taurus said munching on popcorn

"Agreed" Sienna said as she couldn't wait to see what Louviere would do

* * *

Music began to play as Louviere began to sing.

_Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!_  
_You're a cock-sucking, ass-licking uncle fucka!_  
_You're an uncle fucka - yes, it's true!_  
_Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!_

Louviere did a little jig.

_Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!_  
_You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka!_  
_You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn,_  
_You just fuck your uncle all day long!_

_**White Fang Joining in the singing**:_  
_Uncle fucka, uncle fucka, uncle fucka, uncle fucka! Oh!_

_Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!_  
_(**Adam**: Uncle fucka!)_

_You're a boner biting bastard, uncle fucka!_

_You're an uncle fucka, I must say!_  
_Well, you fucked your uncle yesterday!_

_(Laughing)_  
_Uncle fucka... that's..._

_U-N-C-L-E, fuck you!_  
_Uncle fucka-a-a! (Too right!)_

_Suck my balls!_

* * *

The White Fang was laughing so hard that they were on the floor.

"S-Stop it! I can't breathe!" Adam said between laughs

"I love it!" Sienna said as she held her sides

"Okay all in favor of no longer threating Vale and instead helping them say I"

All the White Fang said as they ended their terrorist ways and decided to be more of a helper of sorts, but Louviere's show wasn't done yet! He did one more thing that made them all die laughing

* * *

Louviere suddenly grabbed Jacques and pulled out an electric razor. He cut his hair straight down the middle.

"Somebody looks FABULOUS!" Then he kicked him in the nuts than ran out

"WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!"

* * *

At that point they all died laughing

"YES!" They all Laughed

* * *

**Yes that omake is canon hope you enjoyed! Before you ask no I'm not gonna throw myself into a relationship with any of the characters. I based Devil's Advocate of people I actually know and as such I, being the only real person named in the story who is myself, will not date anyone! This story is mostly for Ruby and Jaune! Now if you want other ships, which I plan to do in this story, to happen than keep on praying that I choose your ship! Also I prefer my guy to be more a comic relief character than anything considering he will be VERY durable In this story. Don't expect him to date anybody...why do I feel like I opened a floodgate...well whatever see y'all next time!**


	6. Remember the fallen

Jaune was laying in his bed with Ruby at his side fast asleep. While he would love to snuggle up and pass out...he was scared. He was scared of seeing the nightmares again. He was scared to see his friends clutching at their wounds, trying to stay alive. The only reason Jaune was in that damn tank was because it was both the only way to get him home and the only way to save his life!

He shuddered at the memory. He remembered Louviere holding his side in agony, Abara laying on the ground knocked out with blood coming out of his eye, Robinson begging Johnson to stay with him. Jaune pulled Ruby closer unconsciously.

What if that happened to Ruby! What if they came back from the grave and hunted down his loved ones! What if every man he has killed busted into the room just to have their revenge and they used Ruby! What if-

"Jaune are you okay?" Ruby asked groggily as she opened her eyes and they widened. Jaune was crying

"Jaune! What happened!" She sat up and held his face

"N-Nothing Ruby" Jaune said trying his best not to let his voice show his pain

"Bull shit! You are crying Jaune! What happened!" Ruby said surprising Jaune

"I-I-I started to remember everything I have done Ruby."Jaune said as he sat up "Ruby I have killed so many people. What if they come back with a vengeance. What if they find out about you! What if they try to hurt you!"

"Jaune they won't." Ruby stated as she pulled him into a hug "They can't hurt me do you know why?"

Jaune shook his head as she smiled "They wouldn't try anything because they know that you are my husband"

Jaune cried into her chest as she comforted him. While Jaune was acting happy moments ago he still had his issues. Louviere seemed to take his mind off it with his...unique set of skills. She knows he is struggling but she will not let him fall into that darkness again. From what she can put to together he had PTSD bad. So if she was gonna help him she had to be with him every step of the way.

"Jaune I will not leave you. If the legends are anything to go by" She smiled as he looked up at her "The Grim Reaper himself would reunite us and bring us to paradise"

* * *

Louviere was standing outside the door with a smile on his face. "Seems that we don't have to worry about him after all."

Louviere walked down the quiet hallway of Beacon. He walked until he stood before the very cliff Jaune started his journey in Beacon. Louviere looked up to the night sky as a tear fell down the side of his face.

"Abara, Johnson, Robinson" He started "Jaune's home now and we kept our promise."

If anyone were to walk by they could have sworn that there were three ghostly figures standing before Louviere. They looked to be smiling while standing at what they could assume was at attention. One by one they walked past Louviere and walked into Beacon academy. Walking the hallways quickly yet not truly touching the ground. Marching a cadence that no one can hear. They walked with a purpose. To see their friend one last time before they went on to the after life.

They entered his room and stood in front of his bed. In perfect synchronization they stood at Parade Rest.(1)

"Ruby, can you sing the lullaby thay your mother used to sing you? Even if its just for tonight?" Jaune asked as they both layed down

"Yes Jaune" Ruby said as she began to sing.

(Cue-So ist es Immer-Attack on Titan) (2)

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng_

_Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang_

_Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht_

_Wir können uns gut verstehen_

_So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das_

_Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen_

_So ist es immer, unter'm riesigen Himmel_

_Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang_

_Da die Sterne nicht leuchten_

_Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen_

_Schauten wir das Licht selbst an_

_Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer_

Jaune slowly began to calm down in Ruby's embrace.

_Chairs so close and room so small_

_You and I talk all the night long_

_Meagre this space but serves us so well_

_We comrades have stories to tell_

_And it's always like that in the evening time_

_We drink and we sing when our fighting is done_

_And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds_

_Ease our burden, long is the night_

_Just as no stars can be seen_

_We are stars and we'll beam on our town_

_We must all gather as one_

_Sing with hope and the fear will be gone_

Jaune's eyes began to close as he listened to Ruby's beautiful singing. It was one of the many things in the world that helped him through tough times.

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng_

_You and I talk all the night long_

_Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht_

_We comrades have stories to tell_

_So ist es immer, denn immer im Ertrag_

_We drink and we sing when our fighting is done_

_So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds_

_Ease our burden, long is the night_

_Da die Sterne nicht leuchten_

_We are stars and we'll beam on our town_

_Schauten wir das Licht selbst an_

_Sing with hope and the fear will be gone_

As she stopped singing she looked down at Jaune who was sound asleep. She smiled and planted a kiss on his head.

"Sweet dreams, my handsome knight" She said as she too closed her eyes and fell asleep. If anyone saw the ghost you could have sworn they were smiling as they faded away.

"Take good care of him for us Mrs. Arc." Abara said as they disappeared

* * *

Louviere was no where on the cliff. You could hear the sounds of sobbing walking back to the school as a picture was left where three crosses stood proud and tall upon the cliff. In the picture you could see Devil's Advocate smiling into the camera with writing upon the picture now in a wooden frame.

**_Brothers till the end of time  
_**_**Family that never dies  
**_**_From the deepest pits of hell  
We stand tall_**

* * *

**Hey guys just decided to give y'all some good content. Something was brought to my attention when me and a friend ended up talking about something so I decided to...sorry don't really have the courage to tell y'all...ya know I'm gonna go on a rant to say that many people know what military personnel go through yet you don't understand it until you either see it or experience it yourself. That what this chapter really is an homage to those who have fallen. I know that because I'm joining The Marines I might end up in this position...so I'm gonna say this before I never get the chance. Thank you to those who have served and are reading this. Thank you for giving me a chance to hopefully give you a story where you can relate and give me a chance to give back to you. I thank all of you for giving me a chance and allowing this story to thrive. The poem at the end was something i made and i know it sounds cringey but it was the best way I could put the feelings into a poem for you guys. This story has become one of my pride and joy's to make and I will continue to try to make this story as good as possible for you. Thank you all for making this story so great**

**(1) Parade Rest is a movement of drill in the military where they stand with legs shoulder with apart, feet forty five degrees, and hands in the small of their back**

**(2) The song seemed to fit what I was trying to convey **


	7. Filler and explanations

Ruby woke up in the morning with a happy sigh. She looked at her fiancé with a smile as she climbed out of bed. As she was walking to the shower she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Ruby said as she opened the door.

Blake was standing there with a weird look on her face. She looked like she seen a ghost.

"Blake what happened?" Ruby asked with concern as she walked out the room and closed the door

"Ruby? Did anything weird happen last night?" Blake asked

"Well Jaune had a little bit of a breakdown so I sang a song from my childhood." Ruby said

"You didn't see or hear anything?"

"Well I heard a voice say "Take good care of him Mrs. Arc" I think" Ruby answered

"Ruby there were three ghost marching down to this room! Louviere was found crying last night and he won't tell anyone why!" Blake explained

"What!?" Ruby said in shock

"He went down to Vale this morning saying something about alcohol" Blake said

"Let me wake up Jaune!" Rubg said

"Don't bother" Louviere said

"Gah! Where did you come from!" Blake Yelled

"I came from down the hall"

"Oh" Blake replied

"Are you okay" Ruby asked worried

"Yeah I'll be fine" Louviere said with a shrug "Just remembered some stuff last night"

"Well me and my husband-" "Your husband?" Blake asked

"Y'all are just fiancés not spouses" Louviere deadpanned as Ruby blushed

"Well we are getting married after all" Ruby said with a blush

"Still doesn't mean you call him your husband just yet" Blake said pinching the bridge of her nose

"Well Jaune already acts like we are married and we may or may not top-" "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Louviere yelled

"Wait, why are you not wanting to here that?" Blake asked

"Because Jaune is like a little brother to me and as such I don't need to hear about his sex life" Louviere stated

"Okay then" Ruby said

"Now, what were you about to say?" Louviere asked

"Well me and my husband" "Fiancé" "WERE gonna go see what new movies they had out!" Ruby said

"Well have fun with that" Louviere said as he turned around and walked away

"We are inviting friends!" Ruby said as she didn't get to finish her full statement

"Okay unless you are doing a movie that catches my attention i will-" "Its a Jackie Chan film" "and like that you have attention" Louviere yelled as he whipped around to look at Ruby

"Apparently it was found in one of the bases boxes. I think its called "Rush Hour" and there are three movies" Ruby stated as she saw an excited grin come onto his face

"HELL YEAH!" Louviere yelled

"You like Jackie Chan don't you?" Blake said with a raised brow

"Well yeah! I was supposed to show that to Jaune before shit went down!" Louviere stated

"Really?" Ruby asked

"Yup! Now wake his sorry ass up!" Louviere was about to bolt down the hall when Blake stopped him

"Okay I know for a fact your semblance makes you more hyper aware of your surroundings but HOW THE HELL do you pull off stuff that makes absoultlely no sense?" Blake asked as Ruby looked at him for an answer as well

"Well ladies it's a secret family technique I like to call "Caffine no Justu"! It works well for me!" Loviere said as they both fell down anime style

"Your telling me is that you drink coffee?" Blake asked

"Nope, i drink a shit ton of coffee" Louviere said with a smile

"Oh god you are the male version of Nora!" Ruby said laughing

"Yup!" Louviere yelled as he sprinted down the hallway

"Well then I guess I'll see you tonight then?" Ruby asked

"Yeah I'll get the whole school in on it. Let's just hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

Jacques was sitting in his office wearing a wig as his clip on tie was now in his nose. Whitley was locked in his room hiding from the Lion as Ironwood was sitting before him beating his head against a wall.

"THIS. IS. BULL. SHIT." He said as each hit connected

"I'm starting to think he has some secret power" Jacques said annoyed

"Nope! Just a shit ton of coffee!" Louviere yelled somehow hearimg him.

* * *

**I know, I know, no one likes filler but hey it's required for this story! I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't been uploading this story lately juat that when im planning Jaune's backstory and all the PTSD moments he will have I need it to be good and through! Don't want y'all hating the fact that his PTSD makes no sense! Also DEATH is coming soon. Let's hope the gang can stop it before it happens. Till next time!**


	8. Preview

**OH IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I MISS THIS STORY SO NOW IT'S TIME TO CONTINUE! I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

* * *

**_It has been three hours since Louviere ran off. Of course every one was confused on how he ran so fast...until they found Dr. Oobleck and Professor Ozpin crying over an empty storage room. Like bawling their eyes out._**

**_"HE DRANK ALL OF THE COFFEE!" They yelled out_**

**_Jaune had woken up and happy to be walking around the school again with Ruby. When you have been through hell the little things are like this are like a vacation._**

**_"So Jaune why does Louviere act like that?" Ruby asked as she was walking with Jaune_**

**_"Oh no it's a usual thing. We learned that Louviere's mind is a cluster fuck to deal with." Jaune said as he remembered what happened the week before the ambush on their base._**

* * *

**"Yes I can read minds!" A Random Civillain yelled**

**"Oh really? What's going on in his mind!" A Army Soldier says as he points at Louviere**

**The Civillain puts his index and middle fingers on his forehead and reads Louviere's mind.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**"Jesus!" He yells while falling back  
**

**"And that's why you don't read my mind" Louviere said as he took a swig of whiskey**

* * *

**_"Oh." Ruby said with wide eyes_**

**_"But let's stop focusing on Louviere and more on you~" Jaune said as he pulled her into a hug_**

**_"Jaune" she giggled out until Jaune heard something that made him freeze_**

**_"ALLAH AK'BAR!"_**

**_An explosion is heard in the courtyard as he looks out and sees a group he thought was long since gone._**

**_ISIS._**

**_"Who are they!" Ruby yells out in fear_**

**_"ISIS. They are a terrorist organization from Louviere's era." Jaune said with narrowed eyes_**

**_"How are they here then!?" Ruby asked as she looks at the insurgents firing rounds into the building_**

**_"They are either descendants or..." Jaune said as he didn't want to finish his sentence_**

**_"Or they somehow got their hands on the technology used to keep me and you alive."_**

**_Ruby and Jaune see Louviere marching down the hall carrying Jaune's sword and he was carrying an M16. _**

**_"Louviere you are not saying they stole technology just to kill us are they?" Jaune said as Ruby's eyes widened even more_**

**_"Perhaps they did perhaps not. It doesn't matter as long as we take them out." Louviere stated_**

**_"Jaune don't do-" Ruby didn't get to finish as a stray bullet went straight through her neck. Somehow piercing her aura_**

**_"RUBY!" Jaune yelled as he reached out for her_**

**_"Jaune." Ruby's lips moved_**

**_Jaune took a step back as her face turned monsterous _**

**_"WAKE UP!"_**

* * *

Jaune sat up with a startle as he looked on his lap to see Ruby sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"Jaune are you alright?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice

"Y-Yeah" Jaune says with a shaken voice

"Jaune" Ruby said sounding unsure

"I'm fine really. Just need to walk it off" Jaune said as he heard an explosion. He looked out side to see Louviere running away with a mug of coffee

"GIVE ME THE COFFEE!" Ozpin and Oobleck yelled out in rage

"FUCK OFF THIS IS MY COFFEE! Y'ALL HAD AN ENTIRE ROOM FULL!" Louviere yelled back throwing a grenade

Jaune looked at the stupidity and began to laugh. Ruby walked over and saw what was happening as well and let out a giggle.

"Okay why did he steal their coffee?" Ruby asked as he was now in a brawl with the two as Glynda and Winter were marching over.

"Louviere likes a certain type of coffee so that might be it." Jaune said as he hugged Ruby close and put his forehead against her's.

"Jaune why are you doing stuff like this all of a sudden?" Ruby asked as she knows Jaune isn't so overly affectionate.

"Just feeling like it." Jaune said as Ruby pushed him over to the bathroom

"Take a shower first you stink." Ruby said with a teasing smile

"All right, all right I'm going." Jaune said as he walked in

* * *

Ironwood was PISSED. Some random idiot thought all the shit he pulled was funny and was currently trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

"Sir. Their is someone who says they can take care of the problem and Mr. Arc." A Private said as he walked in

"Then bring him in." Ironwood ordered

The man who walked in was in clothes that looks like he would be found in a desert and seemed to hold a commanding aura just by being in the room.

"And who are you?" Ironwood asked the bearded man who smiled

"I am a man that all Americans heard of and let's just say that these American's will be in for quite a shock." The man said in an accent that Ironwood couldn't pinpoint

"And what exactly is your name sir?" Ironwood asked

The man gave a simple simle as his eyes told of unyeilding rage. "I am"

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER Y'ALL BUT I NEED A LITTLE MORE TIME. CONSIDER THIS A PREVIEW TO THE FULL CHAPTER! IF ANY ONE WANTS TO GUESS HIS NAME THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED!**


	9. Continuation of the Chapter

**IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL BIT OF IT ALL! DON'T WORRY THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! JUST KNOW THIS MUCH IT WILL BE LEFT ALONE FOR A LONG TIME. I WILL UPDATE YOU ON A LATER DATE ON WHAT THAT MEANS! I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

* * *

The man gave a simple simle as his eyes told of unyeilding rage. "I am Osama Bin Laden."

"Who?" Ironwood asks with complete confusion

"I am a man who all Americans know for helping my group known as Al-Qaeda." Osama said with what Ironwood could assume was pride

"Well then how do you suppose we can stop them?" Ironwood asks

"Simple. Let me reforge my old group as I am certain there are many who are still alive today." Osama says as Ironwood raises an eyebrow

"Private leave the room. Now." Ironwood ordered as The Private left hastily and made sure they were not disturbed

"Why did you send him out of the room?" Osama asks as Ironwood slams his hands against the desk

"Simple. America was one of the first countries forged after the Brother Gods-" Ironwood didn't get to finsih as Osama raised his voice in anger

"THEY ARE NOT GODS."

Ironwood was taken aback at this. He seemed so composed before.

"Those two fools are false gods. There is only one God in this world and he is certainly far more powerful than them." Osama said as he looked Ironwood dead in the eye with what he could assume was contempt for the Brother Gods.

"I see. Well then, what do you supposed we do against Ozpin and his "Americans" as you call them." Ironwood asked as Osama smiled

"Follow me."

* * *

Ironwood was with him walking through Atlas to a more rundown part of the entire kingdom.

"I don't see why we are going here." Ironwood said as he saw a familiar face "Jacques?"

"Ironwood?" Jacques Schnee said as he walked over with a man who was cover in clothes and what seemed to be a mask.

"I see you two know each other." Osama said

"We do. One of the "Americans" decided to spread a rumors about us and constantly prank us to no end." Jacques said as he too was filled in by the man

"Do not worry. We will end this." Osama said as they walked into a rundown building that was pitch black.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood says when the lights come on and they see an entire room full of men in mask shouting and cheering.

Osama raised his hand which silenced all of the room as he turned around and gave them a wide dark grin.

"You see, we need weapons and access to your power known as "Aura". If we don't have it not even numbers will be able to handle them. We know tactics that they will never use. We also need access to your weapons. If you help us, I can guarantee that they will not only die but that you will also conquer the rest of this world and put it under your heel! What do you say?" Osama asked as Ironwood and Jacques looked at each other, grinned, and looked back at Osama.

"We're in."

* * *

Louviere was relaxing on a tree branch when he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Jaune was sitting on a bench with Ruby when he got a bad feeling.

* * *

"Something is coming." Louviere said with his face slowly turning into a scowl

* * *

"It seems that the saying "Evil never sleeps" is more true than I have ever imagined huh?" Jaune said with a sigh

* * *

_"War is coming, and it looks like it's time to train the next generation of Marines." _They both said at the same time with a look of determination on their face.

* * *

"What do you mean Jaune?" Ruby asked as she looked at him

"Ruby something bad is coming and something tells me that Huntsman won't be able to handle it. Not alone any way." Jaune said as he looked at her

"But the "next generation of Marines" who would that be?" Ruby asked

"Any one who earns the title. Bootcamp was a life changer for many Crater face." Jaune looks out to Vale as a small smile claims his face "I think it's time to find out who will earn the title of Marine. This will be interesting." Jaune says as Ruby looks at him with concern

"Are you sure you will be able to handle it?" Ruby asks

"Yeah I'm certain. After all, I was trained by the best. I also have experience as a Drill Instructor. This will be fun" Jaune says as he mentally prepares all the plans

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP OUT WITH GIVING AWESOME ONE LINERS, ONES THEY HEARD FROM ANY MILITARY MOVIE DRILL INSTRUCTOR OR DRILL SARGENT SEND THEM IN! IF YOU ALSO HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH THE MOS, MILITARY OCCUPATIONAL SPECIALTY, LET ME KNOW! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
